


Later That Night

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: On a Tuesday [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood Play, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Scisaac - Freeform, dub-con-ish seeming but that's just the bestiality again, more tags to come, seriously so much bestiality, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just wants to get Stiles back for not telling him about his crush on Derek Hale and Isaac is the genius who has a perfect idea to do just that. </p><p>Something goes terribly, terribly wrong somewhere along the way and now Stiles can't stop laughing. </p><p>At least they solve the question that's been nagging Stiles' mind: Do bitten wolves have knots?</p><p>Yes, they most definitely and undeniably do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7:55 pm

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only have 3-5 chapters. I will try to update in a few days. Enjoy!

“ _What's happening? Aye! Where's the party? Say you heard me say there's a party right around my waist--so if you finna start it then don't do nothing small, get everyone involved and say that it's a party!”_

Derek figured that Stiles and Scott had completely made up at some point over the course of the night if their terrible, makeshift karaoke together was anything to go by. This involved them looking up instrumentals on Youtube and then proceeding to belt out mostly wrong lyrics. Normally nothing about this would have been amazing in the slightest, though Stiles and Scott were somehow managing to sing _the exact same_ incorrect lyrics.

However, the novelty wore off quickly because the two teens honestly had the worse combination of vocal cords Derek had ever heard. Yet the two persisted to sing and it seemed that they wouldn’t be stopped until they had sung every last song The Cool Kids had ever written.

It was so damn typical that Derek had laughed about their music choice at first. Whereas, after the fourth round of listening, Derek was ready to rip out his own ear drums. However, he was glad that Scott had made peace with his and Stiles’ relationship. Things could have been a lot worse, Derek supposed, especially considering how opening Stiles’ presents and eating cake went.

When Derek hadn’t had a present to give Stiles, Scott had started to growl and Derek knew that the alpha made to keep at it until Derek presented Stiles some sort of gift. In the company they had, all, more ah, ‘wolf-friendly,’ gifts were out of the question (no grande sized loads or bites or licks or dead rabbits), so Derek hadn’t had anything to give on the spot. However, Stiles had shut Scott up by pointing out that had a certain lame-wolf told Derek about Stiles’ birthday like he was supposed to then Derek would have known about it before Stiles showed up in front of his bed.

Scott had seemed to calm again after that and though he hadn’t looked thrilled by the prospect, he’d accepted their intimacy enough to only growl slightly when Derek sat in the chair right next to Stiles when they relocated in the kitchen for cake and icecream. However, after they’d sang Happy Birthday and the cake was cut and passed out, the talking had begun . . .

Derek had been reminded of the reasons why he hated talking with such passion.

Of course, Stiles had been the one to start the conversation (to no one’s surprise). So, in all bare honesty, Derek had truly set himself up for it. For life. 

“Now,” announced Stiles, as he’d licked at his plastic fork in a terribly inappropriate manner considering that Derek had still been fighting against his swell from their earlier activities, which yeah . . . Derek was pretty sure that that hadn’t happened to the male pack members in his family, but well. What was Derek going to do about his concerns at the moment? Derek had wondered, but in the end came to the same conclusion: he would suck it up and worry about it later. “We need to discuss some wolf business,” Stiles finished, and just like that Derek had snapped out of his thoughts. 

Rather than sneaking along his spine, the feeling of dread had washed over Derek like a bucket of ice cold water. Scott had seemed to pick up on Derek’s discomfort immediately and narrowed his eyes in Derek’s direction once more. Instead of getting angry, Derek had only been embarrassed further. There was a reason he hadn’t talked to any of the other wolves about mating. For one, it involved talking and for two, it involved mating.

“It turns out that born werewolves are both human and wolf when it comes to relationships,” Stiles had started easily, not even bothering to cease his eating as he explained. “True to their human nature, werewolves have the ability to have sex with anything they would like to: male, female, dog. Whatever their preference may be, they are capable of having sex with whomever they please and can switch partners.

“However, like a wolf, they also are capable of true monogamy. In which, they have one mate--one person in this world--who will bring out a really strong desire to claim in both the wolf side and the human side of themselves.” Stiles had paused and threw Derek a rather feral looking grin there. “Unlike actual wolves, I’m assuming that this mating process has little to do with power dynamics of their pack, but I could be wrong. I need to research more definitely. All I know right now is that born werewolves will either find their one true mate and stick with them forever or they won’t.

“Derek doesn’t know much about what it’s like even for himself yet, so we’re not really sure if the whole mating thing also applies to bitten wolves. We, er, do know that--” Stiles had cleared his throat a bit and nervously flicked his tongue out to clean some stray icing off his face “--there is some distinct differences when mating occurs versus, y’know, sexual intercourse.”

Derek had then remembered that yes, he hated talking with a passion and that was just another reason why Stiles and his sinfully perfect mouth were ideal for Derek himself.

God, thought Derek as remembered that mouth and looked to those plush reddened lips moving around syllable after syllable of crappy rap lyrics. Maybe the singing wasn’t so bad after all.

“How do you know all that?” Scott had asked then, true to his characteristic ability to usually miss the entire point.

“Er, dude . . .” Stiles had just paused and blinked at Scott for a second. “Because Derek and I totally just mated for life: that’s how.”

“You did _what_!?” Scott had screeched, his claws out and long and ruining the Stilinski’s kitchen table. Though, as Derek continued to look down he’d noticed that the table seemed to have quite a few claw marks already. Thrashed would have been a good way to describe it. He didn’t think any of the marks were from him. Derek was almost a hundred percent certain . . . 

Okay, maybe one or two had been from his own claws.

“Yeah, Scott, buddy. We did.” Stiles had just sort of shrugged and raised an eyebrow. They’d seemed to communicate silently for a moment until Scott had turned a ghostly shade of pale. Derek figured that Stiles had somehow reminded Scott that being jealous meant Scott wanted to bang him.

“Well--well,” Scott had stuttered out quickly. “What does this--this ‘mating’ entail then?”

Stiles had smiled and addressed the whole group again.

“Sparing the finer details, it means that I not only slept with Derek but wolf-Derek too. It means that Derek couldn’t have held himself back from shifting at least somewhat. Unfortunately--I mean, er, _luckily_ \--Derek never went full out wolf like he can now, but I think it was a pretty close call that third ti--”

“Stiles,” Derek had growled, already mortified by the mere topic.

“Right . . .” Stiles had waved the sentence away and started over. “Point being: it’s different. Even beyond the fur and fangs, however I will not get into that right now lest Derek die of humility. He’s fragile like that.”

Danny had snorted, Miss McCall had nodded seriously, and Derek had wanted to hide under the table. Scott, however, didn’t move a muscle for a long moment until he’d suddenly ponced and tackled Stiles out of his chair and onto the floor. Derek had been up and ready to try and pull Scott off before he’d even registered that Scott had only been sniffing at the mating marks he’d left on Stiles’ neck.

Then Derek had tried to pull and pull and pull but the alpha wouldn’t budge until suddenly he reared back up and had Derek slammed against the fridge and magnets scattered to the floor around them.

“You bit him!” Scott had basically roared. “Derek, you bit him! I know you did! What in the hell is wrong with you!? I should fucking kill you right now! How could you, Derek!”

Then Scott seemed to have remembered something important and turned on Stiles who had still been picking himself up off the floor.

“How could you!?” Scott had accused, so much pain in his voice that Derek instantly felt bad despite having just been pushed against the wall. The tone seemed to have Stiles frozen in place as well. “I thought we had a deal!? A plan?! You didn’t want to get bitten! We decided I would be the one to bite you and only if you were dying or asked for it! What happened to that, Stiles?”

“Scott, dude, take a good whiff!” Stiles had shouted right back. “I’m not a fucking wolf am I? No! Derek and I are mates, okay? And claiming is part of mating. This kind of bite is reserved for mating! I think, dammit! When we talked back then, the only bite I knew about was ‘the bite,’ which Derek couldn’t even give me if he wanted too. So, our deal still stands.”

“But,” Scott had protested. “He used to be an alpha! He _turned_ people! He turned _Isaac_! And who knows what he’s capable of in his new form? You guys didn’t know that something bad wouldn’t happen! A mistake!”

“Well, I’m sorry, Scott, but that was a risk I was willing to take for amazing sex,” Stiles had deadpanned.

Scott opened his mouth, but seeing how annoyed Stiles had become, Derek suddenly found his own voice. 

“You wouldn’t have turned him either,” Derek had bitten out even though the thought of it pained him. “Even if you and Stiles had ended up mates. You would have had no choice but to claim him just as I did. Probably even more so considering how you’re acting now, Scott, but you wouldn’t have turned him. You won’t turn whoever you do decide to mate with, though it’s very rare for an alpha to mate with a human,” Derek paused to glare at Scott meaningfully there. “My mom was an alpha and my dad stayed human until the day he died. Stiles may not have known, but I did. It’s a different bite.”

Derek could still remember how hot his face had gotten as he’d spoken. He hoped everyone thought that he’d been flushed with anger.

“Er--okay--yeah,” Scott had replied quickly and then sat back down, leaning a little closer to Isaac instead of Stiles’ spot this time. He clearly had just remembered that jealous equaled banging yet again. “Just so we’re clear: I don’t want to have sex with Stiles. Ever. I don’t know why I keep acting like it.”

“It’s okay,” said Derek, and had clapped him on the back before helping Stiles up and taking his seat as well. “It’s really hard for an alpha to suppress the urge to completely ‘own’ their betas and human pack members if they feel threatened,” Derek explained. “It’s not really even a sexual thing always. It also has to do with protection of the individual and their pack as a whole. I remember how any change felt when I was alpha. Even the smallest seemed a possible threat.” Derek had broken eye contact there and stared at the clawed up table instead. “I just figured since you usually trusted Stiles to take care of himself and aren’t gay that either wouldn’t be a trigger for your instincts. I was obviously wrong somewhere.”

“Obviously,” Stiles had snorted. Then he’d suddenly looked thoughtful, like he hadn’t been too sure which triggered Scott’s instincts. The alpha had quickly assured that it wasn’t because he didn’t trust Stiles to take care of himself. To which, Stiles had raised both his brows. Scott either decided that pretending to be a bit gay would keep Stiles happy or Scott was actually a bit gay. Derek didn’t care which it truly was, he was thankful that they’d avoided a pissed off Stiles either way.

Derek was also glad that Scott hadn’t had a fit since then even though it had been a few hours. In fact, Derek checked his phone which was under serious threat of going dead any moment, and saw that it’d been four hours and eighteen minutes since Stiles and Derek first showed up on the Stilinski doorstep, and nearly nine hours since Stiles had first shown up in front of Derek’s bed. 

After cake, Lydia and Kira said that they had a surprise for everyone, but they’d hinted that it wasn’t a parent-friendly one, and, even though Derek was pretty sure even Miss McCall hadn’t been in the mood to stop any of them from doing anything at that point, the teens and Derek had left the adults to their beer and gathered in the living room instead.

Lydia had explained in whispered tones about how she and Kira had figured out a way to improve her last wolfsbane formula so there wouldn’t be any hallucinations or anything of the sort (it wasn’t just the while-Peter Hale-possessed-me-made ones that they had to worry about, they all remembered the last batch she’d made on the fourth of July and the purple skin it caused). Though, apparently, they’d even spiked Isaac’s coffee last weekend with this new batch and he’d been fine.

Or so they’d said. Derek hadn’t been too sure, which was why he wasn’t drinking and was the only one that seemed to find the karaoke terribly annoying. Even Lydia was only scowling at the two singers, when any other time Derek was sure she’d have cut off their junk three songs ago.

Lydia had said that everything was ready to go, but they just needed a place to hang out at. Everyone had turned to look at Derek expectantly, but he and Stiles had sort of just shared an alarmed look before Stiles quickly blurted out, “Derek’s place is really not up to, er . . . be inhabited right now.”

_Because it’s covered in blood and cum stains to which the likes is almost frightening_ , Derek had practically been able to hear the words Stiles wanted to say, but surprisingly Stiles had shut himself up. He’d looked to Derek afterward with his mouth still snapped shut like he deserved a prize. Derek had only licked his face and then snorted at his affronted expression.

They’d gotten some raised eyebrows, but luckily Kira had spoken up and announced that her parents were out of town for spring break, what with her dad being a teacher and all. She'd nervously explained that and then went wide eyed and practically begged, “we just cannot mess anything up, okay, guys?”

Scott had looked determined to do just that, Isaac had nodded seriously, Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes like she wouldn’t be brought down to such a level as to embarrass herself while drunk, but from the look of pure mischief and excitement that was mirrored on Stiles’ and Danny’s faces, Derek figured something was bound to go wrong at some point. 

Kira had relaxed and smiled softly then, and, with his heart clenching for the sweet girl a little, Derek vowed to do what he could have to keep her house in one piece. Even though she’d been the stupid one to offer it up in the first place. 

That was, of course, how Derek ended up sober on Kira’s couch while a bunch of drunken teenagers raged on around him.

As he watched Stiles wiggle his ass around, Derek was almost able to block out the sound of their singing entirely. In all honesty, the evening wasn’t turning out to be so bad.


	2. 10:01 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. ~~I'm going to try and post the next chapter today or tomorrow! But yeah, who knows!~~

Parrish thought he was starting to understand this whole pack thing a little better.

Well, it started with the way Stiles had talked about it when they ate cake earlier. He acted like their pack was actually a pack of wolves. An actual _pack of wolves_.

Because they really did play by wolf rules, it seemed. Well, _were_ wolf rules at least. Not human rules. Like laws. Whatever those things were again. Parrish couldn’t have cared enough to say at the moment, but he bet the Sheriff couldn’t have either so all was well in his eyes. 

It was a strange and sort of foreign concept, having a pack, but Parrish thought that it was also comforting in a way. 

Chris Argent certainly had a very comfy backside. And holy shit, Jordan never would have guessed he’d actually get to use it as a pillow and not feel completely weird about it, but alas . . . there he found himself. 

\--

Scott wasn’t as angry anymore. There wasn’t any instinctual vicious need coursing through his veins as he laid on the floor and looked up at his best friend smacking face with Derek Hale and loving it. No. His wolf had finally found peace with the idea somewhere throughout the night. Probably sometime after his third wolfsbane laced shot and before Stiles and he had started on their Grand Karaoke Adventure, his wolf had confirmed that he wasn’t losing Stiles at all. 

Yet . . . Scott still felt like shit. 

He still felt like a shitty excuse for a best friend, felt like he had a shitty excuse for a best friend himself. Scott didn’t want to believe that Stiles had been crushing on Derek this whole time. That Stiles had kept it a secret. 

It sucked ass, knowing that Stiles had, that Stiles didn’t trust him when Stiles was all Scott had as far as confidants went. It wasn’t fair either, that Stiles could just know what and when things were bothering Scott, and Stiles could still just hide himself away from Scott like that. The asshole. 

Scott ignored Kira and Lydia’s giggles as he stumbled up and made his way to the bathroom. He thought that they didn’t have any room to talk considering they looked like they probably couldn’t have stumbled out of the house if it was on fire at this point. However, he was happy to see both of them smiling, really smiling, even if they were laughing at him and couldn’t sit up straight. Getting his pack drunk really shouldn’t have made him feel this fulfilled. Scott supposed they all must have really needed it. He suddenly thought of Liam and what the younger beta was doing. Scott had wanted to demand that Liam stay home for spring break, but he’d been waxing all lyrical about how amazing Mason was for inviting him, and Scott couldn’t have said no. Besides, Liam’s control was better as of late.

Scott was pulled from his fond thoughts as he noticed that Isaac and Danny were both in the restroom when he reached it. Isaac looked content with lying draped out in the dry tub like a long and lanky little cat and Danny was on the counter with his legs tucked underneath him, most likely just staring at himself in the mirror. He had a tendency to turn into Jackson while drunk, Scott noticed. It was kind of refreshing in a really terrible way. 

Danny escaped the room with a mutter of protest as Scott unzipped and started to piss. Isaac, however, merely giggled with his eyes trained on the thin stream of liquid entering the toilet. Scott started to giggle along with Isaac and then fell into the tub on top of him as soon as the stream dripped to a stop . . . without washing his hands or tucking himself in or anything. 

Isaac didn’t seem to notice. Good. It was too much work to stay up right. Scott had a hard enough time maneuvering himself around in the slippery porcelain tub without crushing Isaac completely. When he finally got situated, Scott smiled and hugged onto one of Isaac’s out stretched legs, slowly petting the loose limb with light fingers. 

“I don’t want to go back out there and play nice alpha,” Scott whispered conspiratorially. 

“I don’t want to _move_ . . .” Isaac drawled slowly in reply. “Or _think_.” 

They both giggled for what seemed like a very short amount of time, but had actually been extremely drawn out period. Stiles and Derek had made it to second base by then and his best friend was seconds away from cuming in his pants for a second time that day. Danny, Kira, and Lydia had escaped the PDA and had an idea of their own to pass the time. Of course, Scott knew nothing beyond the tub and Isaac at this point. 

“No but really,” Scott sighed out eventually. “I’ve been embarrassing myself all day.”

Isaac’s eyes snapped to Scott’s own, focused for the first time since Scott had entered the bathroom. “It’s not your fault,” Isaac said with a frown. 

Scott hummed. “He just . . . he didn’t tell me,” Scott began. “Stiles. He just didn’t. I mean, I had no idea. I should have known.”

“Nobody _knew_ ,” replied Isaac with a drunken snort. “I mean, literally none of us knew that he’d be at Derek’s place, Scott. Well . . . besides Danny, but he doesn’t count.”

Scott tried to smile slightly, because he didn’t want to admit out loud how mistreated he was feeling. Not to Isaac. He liked when Isaac looked at him like he was amazing or acted like he was perfect. It was horrible, Scott knew that, but it was still so nice.

“Your still mad,” said Isaac, his eyes now wide open as he leaned forward and grabbed Scott by the shoulders. “Let me fix it. I can do it. I can be a good beta. Fix you.”

“You are a good beta,” Scott said, now giving his widest crooked smile. “Great. The best.” Isaac snorted again and Scott frowned. “I’m serious!” he said. “Why are you laughing?”

“I didn’t help,” Isaac whispered. “I didn’t tell Derek about the party. Made everything worse.”

“You did not,” Scott said firmly and then paused to think for a second. “You can help me now though because you’re smart, right?”

“Er . . .” Isaac blushed and Scott rolled his eyes.

“I need to get Stiles back for this,” Scott declared. “I have to. Or he will never let me live it down. Even though he’s the asshole who lied to me for years. It will all be a joke with him. I already know that. Have I mentioned how much of an asshole my best friend is?”

Isaac grinned blindingly. “Once or twice, but you love him.”

“I do. I do.” Scott nodded. “But I still want to get his asshole--er--ass back for this, y’know?”

Isaac nodded in reply but didn’t say anything.

“Well . . .” Scott drawled out, then started to slap at Isaac’s belly. “Ideas! Isaac! I need your brain here!”

“I don’t think my brain is working right now,” replied Isaac, staring at Scott strangely.

“Better than mine probably.”

Isaac’s face fell into a serious expression and he was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly he lunged forward. 

Scott was confused and in pain for a second, because they were in a cramped bathtub and Scott was sure Isaac must have fractured his kneecap by jumping him like that and--

Then Scott processed that Isaac had jumped him and that there were warm lips pulling away from his own lips and dirty blond hair falling in his eyes.

“That was stupid,” Isaac said quickly, but didn’t pull away any further. “Sorry,” he breathed against Scott’s face.

“I just . . . don’t understand,” replied Scott, because he didn’t. Isaac didn’t like boys like that. Scott didn’t like boys like that. They both liked girls. Allison. They both liked Allison. Scott blinked. 

“You said you needed to get Stiles back,” Isaac mumbled. “I just thought that, well. He would never see--er--this coming, would he? Besides . . . I owe him some payback too. You know I actually walked in on that mess those two are calling mating. You don’t even want to know.”

Scott blinked again. Isaac was rambling. It was sort of lovely. Always had been. His lips were very pink and now Scott knew that they were very soft too. Scott smiled then, and tackled Isaac out of the tub and landed on top of him on the bathroom floor. “No,” said Scott, before he leaned down and placed a big sloppy kiss right on Isaac’s parted lips. “I really, really don’t,” Scott added as he continued to lay kisses on the beta underneath him. “Isaac, you’re a genius.” 

Isaac didn’t reply but instead mewled a bit helplessly from underneath Scott’s body, the sound rolled along Scott’s chest and kept going until he felt it in his toes. Scott found himself scraping the bathroom floor with claws poking out from his socks. 

Normally, Scott was sure that that sound would have been a turn off, but it really wasn’t this time. He was sure if Allison had ever made a sound like that it would have been very awkward, but the sound coming from Isaac’s throat had Scott’s every nerve on fire. 

The small sounds didn’t stop, they kept coming and grew louder as Scott’s kisses grew sloppier. After he’d taken and tasted every bit of Isaac’s mouth that was possible, Scott moved on to leaving a wet trail across his jaw and neck. Isaac’s sandy stubble felt icy as it scraped across Scott’s hot skin. Scott licked at the dark space behind Isaac’s ear and nibbled on the lobe. Isaac seemed to love it. The beta’s body arched up into Scott’s own so beautifully every time Scott would flick his tongue just so. Isaac wouldn’t stop moving, but he managed to stay pressed against Scott at every angle somehow. Twitching and writhing when Scott began to press back, his own muscles tensing as they tried to hold Isaac as still as possible. 

In his drunken state, Scott was sure that it was the best thing that ever happened to him, and it only got better as Scott felt the hard line of Isaac’s cock against his thigh, his own bare hardness suddenly pressed against a jean clad hipbone. 

Scott quickly pressed his own cock on top of Isaac’s and rutted into it until the beta whined underneath him and Scott was sure he had jean burn on his dick. Scott reached a hand in between their bodies and clawed his way through fabric, when he reached Isaac’s cock he took the thick, hot hardness in his own fingers and roughly stroked. Scott relished in the feel of Isaac’s dry flesh as it pulled against his calloused palm. He nearly became lost as he dropped his head and saw how reddened and ready and fucking hot the head of Isaac’s cock looked as it disappeared and reappeared in his hand. 

Looking back up, Scott realized that the skin on Isaac’s face and neck was almost as flushed as the skin on his dick. The beta’s fangs had fallen out and his hooded eyes were clouded with a fog of burning gold. Scott had never seen anything more beautiful, and the discovery hurt enough that Scott almost considered stopping, but decided against it not seconds later as Isaac started to yip from somewhere deep in his throat and buck against Scott wildly. It seemed like Isaac wanted to get away but Scott couldn’t have let go or held back. He didn’t know what was going on but it felt so right and Isaac was still steadily thrusting his own hips into Scott’s hand as he wriggled around. 

It was so fucking hot. The bathroom. Isaac. Scott. He was so fucking hot from it, with it, everything. 

Scott pressed one forearm firmly against Isaac’s chest, and though the beta couldn’t have moved his shoulders, he only seemed to thrust his hips more and kick his legs all the harder. Then Scott was scrambling to grab his own cock which had been bouncing between them vigorously, until Scott had a hand around them both that was, and was stroking them together in one inhumanly strong grip.

Isaac fucking whimpered so sweetly then, but was still wriggling uncontrollably. The sound of Isaac ringing through his ears literally had Scott tasting sugar on the tip of his tongue and dripping down the back of his throat. His mouth was watering, he wanted to taste Isaac so badly. He kept fisting their cocks, which started to slide together from all the leaking they’d been doing, and sank heavily on top of Isaac to claim his mouth once more. Scott was trying to be mindful of the arm that still held Isaac down, but he really didn’t care. Not as their teeth clanked together and Isaac’s blood was suddenly wafting through the air. 

Scott snarled and felt himself grow harder and fuller. Something inside him felt like it was going to snap and all he really knew was that he had to get Isaac to stop moving right that second. 

Somewhere, distantly, Scott heard a steady pounding that was caused from something other than the pair of them and soft drowned out shouts that both sounded and smelt like one very pissed off best friend and one worried Hale, but they weren’t a threat, Scott knew this and he knew Isaac would be safe even if they didn’t stop. Scott would never let anything hurt Isaac ever again.

He moved the arm on Isaac’s chest to the beta’s full head of sweaty blond tufts instead, and Scott fisted through the curls and pulled until Isaac was gasping and baring all that smooth pale skin on his neck. Isaac thrashed wilder than ever, bucking so hard and moaning so loudly as he pressed hard and full and fuller against Scott’s own cock. Scott paid the beta no mind except to relish in his every movement and scent, he just gripped harder and grew fuller and pressed further. Scott was all growls and snarls as he sniffed Isaac’s skin and licked up drops of blood that rolled from his sweet fucking mouth. 

Scott felt his teeth growing even longer as he opened his jaw around the V between Isaac’s shoulder and neck, but he couldn’t have been bothered to stop or worry about what he was doing. No. He couldn’t have, not when the feel of Scott’s eight fangs pressing into his skin had Isaac fucking melting so beautiful underneath him.

The idea of Scott’s bite had Isaac falling pliant like a such a good little cat, so easy and open as Scott stroked them together in his hand as harsh as ever. The beta had stopped whining like he was holding his breath, but Scott felt like he could hear the blood throbbing in Isaac’s veins and it sounded like Isaac was purring just for Scott. 

The beta suddenly let loose one short yip and began rubbing his ice-prickled cheek against the inside of Scott’s arm and Scott made his decision: he bit down . . .

And then his dick pulled tighter than ever, he exploded, and came all over Isaac and himself . . .

And came . . .

And came . . .

And was still cuming . . .

And holy shit, Scott blinked. Something was really fucking wrong there.


	3. 10:03 pm

“Just look at him,” sneered Lydia, eyeing the screen of Kira’s desktop computer, a certain webpage that she normally avoided pulled up. “He thinks he’s so fucking great . . . in Europe . . . fucking looking all smug and stupid.”

“I know right . . .” Danny rolled his eyes from his spot squashed underneath Lydia in the swivel desk chair they sat in and hugged his arms tighter around her waist. “He’s such a fucking douche bag . . . look at him smirking like he’s all--oh my god is that _Prada_?”

Danny leaned further over Lydia’s shoulder, blew some strawberry blonde hair from his eyes, and gaped at the screen as a new picture of Jackson in the sexiest suit Danny had ever seen popped up.

“Christ,” Lydia hissed and opened her mouth, probably to spew off a slew of profanities, but was stopped short as Derek and Stiles’ shouting suddenly rang through the house. 

Kira shot off the other chair she’d pulled up next to theirs and sprinted toward the source of the shouts. Lydia and Danny caught up with her when she had to pause because she ran into the door frame . . . twice. 

They found Derek hovering nervously behind Stiles as the teen banged on the door to Kira’s downstairs bathroom and shouted about how he was going to kill Scott himself if he hurt Isaac because he couldn’t control his stupid wolf. When the door didn’t open, Stiles grew more frantic. Saying how sorry he was, and fuck, he knew it was all his fault, okay? And Isaac didn’t have anything to do with this! Scott should really just stop whatever it is he thought he was doing to make Isaac bleed!

Lydia and Danny looked at each other slowly, they could see it in each others eyes. They both knew that the noises coming from the bathroom where not those of distress, not completely anyway, that was for sure. 

Well . . . Danny certainly hadn’t expected _that_ to be the outcome when he’d decided to lock Scott and Isaac in the bathroom earlier. He’d just done it and then smirked to himself and thought that Jackson would have been proud of him. The real question was not why Danny had done it though, a better question was: when had everyone in Beacon Hills gone gay and where the fuck was Danny when all this gayness was happening? 

Danny fingered the key in his pocket, the one that had fallen from its hidden spot on top of the door frame when he’d slammed it on Scott’s disgusting display of pissing earlier, the one he’d picked up, and the one that gave him the whole idea in the first place . . . he could unlock it for everyone, but he still remembered the glee he’d felt when he’d realized that the door locked from the outside . . . he should still unlock it.

Jackson wouldn’t have, Danny knew, and so he didn’t say a word. Lydia’s eyes flickered down to his pocket then back up to his face. She smirked and he instantly felt better about his life choices. 

There was loud, short howl from inside and then all fell quiet. Even Stiles paused everything, his arms frozen in fists inches away from the closed door. 

“What in the--” yelled a distressed sounding Scott from the other side and suddenly the bathroom was filled with noises again. Gasping and thuds and yips and a mantra of “holy fuck holy fuck holy fuuuuck holy fuck.”

The sound of claws scraping along the door came next, and then there was a few hard tugs which seemed to shake the entire hallway before the silver knob on the door gave a loud crack and tumbled to the floor. Derek cursed and quickly yanked a wide-eyed Stiles off to the side.

The air seemed to leave the room as the heavy wooden door began to fall in slow motion toward the ground. With a whoosh the wood landed against the carpet and all the air seemed to whoosh back with it. 

Scott stood there, a wild and totally manic gleam in his burning red eyes, one of his hands still gripped tightly around the broken knob and the other was . . . otherwise occupied. His shirt was ripped and torn nearly to pieces and he had a wicked trail of fresh blood dripping from his row of fangs and trailing all the way down his neck and chest. Scott twitched suddenly and violently, moaning loud and long into the air and all eyes were drawn to the open front of his pants, and the--holy fuck Danny had never even thought a cock could get that thick and why hadn’t he locked himself in there too?--hardness which hung out from them and spilled a thick, milky white liquid all over his other hand, the fallen door, and trailed on to the carpet.

A whine rang out behind Scott and everyone noticed Isaac then, curled over his own lap as he pressed back into the wall, his cock was hidden completely but still clearly spilled all over his own stomach and his torn jeans and the tiled floor. 

Scott closed his eyes and fell to his knees with another moan. “What--what in the _fuck_ ,” he hissed out in between harsh breaths. “Is even happening?!” the last words came out as a cry and sounded like a plea. 

It seemed that nobody had an answer, until a small giggle broke out over the sound of loud breathing. A loud cackle followed soon after and all eyes whipped toward Stiles as he tipped his head back and howled with laughter. 

Stiles just kept going without explaining a thing, snorting and then starting over every time he had to stop for air. Even when Kira blinked back to life, squealed suddenly, promptly fainted, and nearly took Lydia out with her as the other the moved to stop her fall, Stiles didn’t stop laughing. Hell, he didn’t even seem to notice. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Lydia murmured into her ear as she slid Kira safely to the floor. “We’ll find a way to get the smell out before your parents get back. For fox noses and all,” she promised then stood and brushed some non-existent dust from her own dress. 

Stiles laughter grew louder.

A phone started to ring in the living room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it,” Danny said and smiled.


	4. 10:02 rewound and cont.

Derek had had Stiles' t-shirt bunched up in Stiles' armpits, his mouth latched on to one of Stiles' nipples, and one hand down Stiles’ pants for years (four minutes) when Stiles' had finally given in and came all over his own boxers. He'd been expecting Derek to flip their positions and lick Stiles' clean like he’d done the last time Stiles’ came prematurely, but no. Derek had grown quite tense instead then promptly sat up straight. Stiles had flailed to save himself but ended up sore on his ass glaring up at Derek's form on the couch anyway. If he hadn’t been quite so smashed at this point it might have actually hurt . . . some.

"Dude--" Stiles had started, but had been quickly cut off by a frantic Derek growling in his ear and pulling him to his feet.

"Shit, Stiles, I smell blood,” Derek had claimed and Stiles’ woozy brain had done one impressive somersault as he’d tried to clear it enough to care. “It's Isaac's, shit--"

"Woah, big guy, can you hear what's going on?"

"Snarling," Derek had said and Stiles felt his own eyes grow as wide as Derek's eyes had been. Stiles had followed Derek who'd quickly rushed off down a hallway and listened as he continued. "I was distracted and then I started breathing really hard when you came and then your scent faded a little and I could smell Isaac's blood and now--now I can hear things."

They had come to a stop in front of a door and Stiles had heard those strange things too, but he couldn’t have made sense of them. Then he’d heard an Isaac-whine and a deep growl that was undeniably a deep Scott growl. Images of the day flashed through Stiles’ hazy mind--Derek Hale naked, Scott attacking Derek, Stiles smashing that lamp over their heads, then Scott finally standing over Stiles coherent enough to actually look hurt instead of angry--and he was instantly filled with dread . . . and maybe a little guilt, but mostly dread.

"Dude," he'd said again, this time disbelief laced his voice. "Scott wouldn't . . . _not Isaac_."

"Isaac said he would earlier!" Derek had hissed. "I'm not saying he would normally--"

"He was totally joking--"

Isaac had of course picked that exact second to cut in with a loud bark thing that sounded pained. Stiles had cringed and started to bang on the door. Saying anything he could have said to try and get Scott to open up. And who in the hell even had an inside door with a real key hole anyway? he’d wondered. Stiles could have seen having one of those stupid little cylinder ones that fit every door in the house but this shit looked heavy duty. Stiles had looked around then and realized that the two other doors in sight both had matching handles that didn’t look like a thing like the one locking them out. That was just fucking weird. What if it was like an outside lock or something? he’d worried. What if they couldn’t even open it from the other side!? Maybe a killer had broken in, shot them up with rare wolfsbane, replaced the knob, and then locked them in to tear each other apart?!

“That makes no sense!” Derek had yelled. “Just focus, Stiles!” 

Stiles had, and not five seconds later, Danny, Lydia, and Kria came rushing (stumbling) into the hallway.

That was of course how Stiles found himself scarred for fucking life by the image of his best friend's knot. Jesus christ those things didn't just happen to people in real life. Just in crack ass fanfiction that one can only find after searching through a few too many tags. Stiles didn't even feel like seeing Derek's knot at the moment, which, Stiles noticed, was still somehow bulging and full and so fucking tempting and shit. Stiles was cured it was a miracle. Hallelujah.

"Stiles," Derek growled and Stiles blinked up at him and hummed questioningly. The image of Scott standing there instantly popped back into his head and he carefully let his eyes slip down to Derek's hardness once more. Much better. It was so nice and hard. It really shouldn't have been that hard still. There was something majorly wrong with Derek's dick if it stayed hard after all that, which it did. Totally did. Stiles probably fucking broke it. It sounded like something he would do. Oh, hey deputy Parrish! What is Stiles doing exactly? Y'know, the usual, hanging about and breaking Derek Hale's dick! Really? Why? Simple, because it felt like heaven. Parrish wants to know what he should tell the Sheriff? Oh, just tell him the truth, Parrish! Matter of fact, tell him this too: now all the wolves’ dicks are broken and its most likely all Stiles' fault. But did Stiles mean to do it? No, at least not all of it.

"Stiles!" cried Derek. "Shut the the fuck up."

"What--"

Derek growled lowly and Stiles shivered but got the point. He pointedly not looked at Scott as he next spoke. "Scott, buddy, put that thing away!"

"It . . . it hurts," Scott whimpered but complied. 

Stiles’ eyes shot to Derek and he asked, "it hurts?" with a raised eyebrow.

"A little when its not inside you," Derek mumbled. "A good kind of hurt though."

"Mmmm. Well, I know all about those, don't I?" Stiles grinned sloppily and swayed closer to Derek’s heated body.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" snapped Isaac suddenly, as he pushed away from the wall with one swift motion and tore his shirt off. He flung the shirt into a far corner and sank back against the wall, instantly closing his eyes and panting. "Just shut up about--about that. Oh my--ugh. You don't understand."

Stiles blinked, speechless at the sight. It seemed that Scott’s knot brought sassy Isaac back. This could have been good or truly terrible, Stiles wasn’t sure yet. 

"Damn," Derek sighed and Stiles found his words.

"What in the hell is _that_?" he cried.

"Er--fuck, I think I know but listen, Stiles, Danny's in there asking that guy named Mason what he's wearing and--"

"Liam!" Scott exclaimed and started toward the living room. 

"No," Stiles said and pushed his best friend back toward Isaac, who was his mate apparently. Stiles realized this belatedly as his drunken brain finally put two and two together. "You stay," he added with a stern look at Scott. Then Stiles looked toward Lydia instead, who he just noticed was still there. "Lydia?"

"And miss this?" Lydia asked. Stiles glared and she relented easily. "Fine. I'll deal with it," she said, and was off.

Stiles’ eyes were instantly back on Derek. "And just how do you know Mason exactly? 'That Mason guy' was kinda friendly don't you think?"

"Stiles. Are you serious right now,” Derek growled and fisted through his own hair with both hands.

“Yeah, come on, Stiles, we have much bigger--” Scott had started but cut himself off as he whipped his head toward Isaac’s crouched form. “You don’t know Mason, right, Isaac?” he asked.

Isaac’s head shot up and he just stared at Scott with huge, dilated, and unreadable golden eyes. 

“Right, more pressing matters,” Stiles said. “Like that sassy little beast. What in the hell has gotten into him?” he asked, pointing to the glistening, panting beta on the bathroom floor.

“An alpha’s bite,” Derek said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Scott’s bite did what now?”

"Stiles, stop it," Derek said and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Just--just go. They need you in the living room. He's asking too many questions." 

"You're the furry one, shouldn't you deal with it?" Stiles countered but pressed their chests together. 

"I should deal with it!" Scott declared as he took a step forward and was instantly pushed back into place by Stiles and Derek both.

"Fine. You say here. Away from the other gay human beings," Stiles said with a wry smile and started to back away. "Bond with your fellow queer wolf bros or whatever . . ." Stiles paused and looked at Kira on the floor. "Derek, handle _that_ at some point," he added and stomped away.

Derek slumped, sighed, and braced himself for a long, awkward, and terrible conversation.

\--

"My life," Lydia hissed and muted the phone in her hand. She tried to shove the device at Stiles with a bitten off, "deal with it," but of course the clingy little bastard snatched her arms and nearly toppled them both to the floor.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me," he said. Then, quickly, "is Mason really on the phone?" and "screw that guy anyway, but seriously what's going on?" and then "did that scar you for life or was it just me?"

"Just you," Lydia said easily. "Danny's not at all alarmed.” Danny snorted from the chair he was sprawled out on. “I find it a bit freaky but not anymore freaky than I find Peter Hale or even Meredith in general and yes, Mason is on the phone. His best friend seems to be locked in the bathroom and is having some really disturbing issues so you two will probably have a very nice chat.” Lydia smiled bitter sweetly. “Me? Well, I’m going to go shoot Kira up with the remedy wolfsbane and make sure she gets put in bed before her heartbeat drops so low that she’ll die.” She checked the muted phone. “I’ve got about fifteen minutes. You are _so_ in charge of poking Scott and Isaac later.”

With that, Lydia pried Stiles’ fingers from her wrists and strode toward the hallway. 

“Lydia?” Stiles called after her and she turned around with a loud huff. “You’re amazing,” Stiles said. “Maybe you deserve to take off your heels?”

“You know what?” Lydia glared at him. “You're right.”

She kicked them off and left the room bare footed. 

Stiles sighed at the phone in his hands, began to talk, saw that he was muted, and started over once he’d clicked unmute. “Helloooooo,” Stiles said and heard a tiny voice talking to him. Stiles pressed the speaker button and the small voice instantly grew loud and frantic. “Woah woah, buddy, slow down,” he said. “I don’t speak freaking-out-because-my-best-friend-has-lycanthropy these days, sorry!”

“Er . . . um . . . Liam won’t come out of the bathroom and he just keeps saying that he needs to talk to Scott,” Mason said then. “I tried to tell him calling the lacrosse captain this late in the middle of spring break was probably a bad idea but he won’t come out!”

“Can he hear me?” Stiles asked, which was a stupid question because Liam could have heard them if Mason was all the way outside, but Mason totally couldn’t have called Stiles out on it. Hah. So, there was an advantage to having other human beings around.

“What?” Mason asked slowly. “What are you talking about other human--”

“Right,” Stiles drawled. “I’m drunk. Just go outside the bathroom and put me on speaker.”

Stiles heard some shuffling and finally a murmured, “alright.”

“Liam,” Stiles started. “I know you can hear me, young wolfhopper, now focus--”

“Stiles,” came the beta’s muffled growl. “Get Scott. Now.”

“No can do, buddy,” Stiles pointed out, and couldn’t have brought himself to sound apologetic. “Scott is drunker than I am and is having some sort of weird bro moment with his other betas, not to mention the whole problem with sassy wolf . . . maybe if you hadn’t left--”

The beta growled louder.

“Fine, fine.” Stiles sighed. “I get it. Baby wolf deserves a life too. No need to get touchy . . . now, what seems to be the problem, Liam?”

“I can’t,” started Liam, but he stopped and rephrased. “I need to tell, Mason. Or something. I don’t know. I don’t know anything!”

“Er--care to elaborate?” Stiles replied.

“I just--just don’t have anyone!” Liam had gotten much louder suddenly and Stiles cringed. This already sounded like a long winded argument. Stiles glared at Danny’s amused look and made himself more comfortable on the couch as Liam continued his freak out. And really, Stiles didn’t envy Scott’s job at all, not even if it came with the advantage of being ridiculously hung. 

“True that,” Danny said with a smirk and Stiles realized that Liam had stopped talking due to Stiles’ own outburst. 

“Yes, I’ve seen things tonight, my dear boy,” Stiles said. “Now, I will attempt to keep my mouth shut and care about your problem . . . please, continue.”

“You’re sure Scott’s not around?” Liam asked slowly.

“Yep,” Stiles assured. “All you’ve got is little old me for now.”

Liam sounded very reluctant to begin, but unfortunately Stiles still received a very long winded confession from a very confused beta. 

\--

“Your boy is going to die from third degree burns if he blushes any hotter,” said Lydia, out of nowhere as she plopped next to Stiles on the couch. 

“So they’re actually talking then?” Stiles asked, genuinely surprised. He figured that the wolves hadn’t gotten very far on the chit-chat front without him there. He’d contemplated going to find them once Liam finally ended their call, but then Danny said something about midnight snacks and the couch was really comfy and Stiles’ just didn’t want to move. 

“Seems like it. They’re all cleaned up and on the porch having a pow-wow now. Derek was all too happy to help me with Kira first though,” she replied and Stiles snorted. “How’d things go with Mason?”

“I . . . told Liam that he could tell Mason if he wanted.” Stiles sighed and rubbed at his own eyes. “I don’t know if that was what Scott wanted but, well . . . the kid pretty much had to know anyway. I mean, it literally took me one day to figure out when Scott first got bitten.”

Lydia laughed. “Yeah,” she said. “But you don’t count. You’re you, Stiles.” 

Then they both laughed until Danny returned from the kitchen with a bowl of chips. Lydia and Stiles looked toward each other and both took a deep relaxing breath. Right when they sank back into the couch, a shrill voice rang out all throughout the house and probably the neighborhood and startled them both straight again.

“ _What in the hell is a heat_!?” the voice shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . Isaac's heat will be continued in the next verse. I'll probably post again next week.


End file.
